<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Distance Between Us by Reilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541360">The Distance Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilith/pseuds/Reilith'>Reilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Multichapter, Past Abuse, Swearing, Therapy, musician catra, sports adora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilith/pseuds/Reilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a turbulent first year at FZ, Catra is transferring to Etheria University. Adora is a swimming scholarship student, moving into a new room at Brightmoon dorms at the start of her sophomore year. Two worlds collide when they are reunited, dredging up their past mistakes, regrets and an avalanche of unresolved issues.<br/>Warning for swearing, past abuse, alcohol, medication and mild sexual content down the line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Every Road Leads Back To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for checking out the fic. This is basically my angsty college AU with the focus on Catradora, cause I can't have enough of these girls. So keep reading if you wanna see these two dorks get back together after being years apart. There will probably be additional pairings down the line, I will add tags as needed.<br/>Title is taken from the Fall Out Boy song "Hold me tight or don't", cause I am a simple girl.<br/>If you have any questions or comments, please leave them here, or contact me on tumblr - <a href="https://kitsune-rei.tumblr.com">kitsune-rei</a>. Fair warning, I mostly post SPOP content. Huge thanks to my beta, <a href="https://dazaleu.tumblr.com/">dazaleu</a> and my spop server for cheering me on.<br/>As for now, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I must have traveled down a thousand roads. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Been so many places, seen so many faces, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Always on my way to somethin' new. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, but it doesn't matter, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cause no matter where I go, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every road leads back, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every road just seems to lead me back to you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is it.”</p><p>Catra stood at the parking lot of the enormous campus complex, looking down a wide lane that curved beyond sight behind a thicket of trees. Hoisting up her guitar case, a duffel bag and a backpack, a suitcase in each hand she started walking. The distorted, peeled wheels of her hand me down suitcases rattled across the immaculate pavement and not for the first time, Catra wondered what she was doing there.</p><p>
  <em> I can’t believe I am here. What am I expecting? This is a mistake waiting to happen. </em>
</p><p>After her turbulent freshman year at the FZ University, she doubted that Etheria University would have much more to offer to her. Despite her misgivings, she hobbled down the lane, ignoring the small clusters of students and parents towing in suitcases and supplies, some of them nervous, some of them annoyingly excited.<br/><em> Jesus, there’s no need to cry. You’re going to Uni kid, not enlisting in the military. </em></p><p>Catra rolled her eyes at the teary eyed girl that was hugging her mother at the parking lot and almost walked right into a tall, long haired boy in a very <em> loud </em> and <em> very ugly </em> yellow t-shirt depicting a surfboard.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going dumbass!”</p><p>“Whoops, sorry dude. Wait, you almost ran <em> me </em> over,” he said, but Catra was already past him, offering no other comment. Rounding the bend of the long lane, <em> seriously why did they make the parking so far from the dorms, </em> she finally had a cluster of pastel colored buildings in her sights. The grounds were surrounded by a tall wrought iron fence, interspersed with even larger stone columns; the enormous gates were opened wide and a cluster of students were dragging belongings up the marble steps and draining into the side streets, looking for dormitories. The sign above read: <em> ‘Etheria University’ </em> in flowery, cursive letters.</p><p>
  <em> Exactly how big is this place? </em>
</p><p>Catra dug out a wrinkled booklet stained with coffee spills and tried to read the small, dubiously printed map on the back.</p><p>“How does anyone even get around this place?”</p><p>She finally climbed the wide steps and was comparing the campus layout to the tiny map.</p><p>“Gaah, I’ll never get around, what was I even thinking!” she yelled, dropping her suitcases on the ground with a loud <em> clack </em>. Before she could recover from what seemed to be the first of a series of meltdowns, a guy in a band shirt was walking towards her from his perch at the entrance of one of the buildings.</p><p>“Hey, need some help?” he offered, smiling through thick black curls.</p><p>“Nah, I’m just peachy,” she replied.</p><p>“You’re new, right? Freshmen?”</p><p>“Yeah. And no, sophomore.”</p><p>“Oh, a transfer,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Despite her rudeness, he approached and started lifting the suitcases.</p><p>“Hey dude, I said I didn’t need your help!” She yanked one of the suitcases from his grasp, hoping — praying to whatever god existed and was listening to just sink into the ground and disappear.</p><p>“I just wanted to help.”</p><p>“Thanks, but I don’t need it,” she muttered. He gave her the other suitcase and started walking away. She rolled her eyes again, looking back at the booklet. </p><p><em> Where the fuck would the Brightmoon dorm be now? </em> </p><p>Sadly, the lines that pointed towards said dormitory were smudged and unrecognizable on the shiny paper. She raised her mismatched eyes towards the guy walking away and, with an internal groan, called out.</p><p>“Hey! I might… I might need some help after all.”</p><p>The band boy turned around with a smile. “Sure! What’d’ya need, tigress?”</p><p>Catra raised an eyebrow. “First of all, never call me that again. Second, I am looking for the Brightmoon dorms. I had this map but well… It didn’t really survive the trip.” She waved the ruffled booklet before scrunching it up and stuffing it into her pocket.</p><p>“Oooh, a Brightmoon roomie! Nice! C’mere, I’ll show ya.” The blonde boy beckoned, turning around. Then he looked back, an awkward smile on his lips. “Should I… Should I help you with the bags?”</p><p>“Just lead the way, rockstar,” Catra said.</p><p>“Ye, ye, it’s just around the corner here…”</p><p>
  <em> If I don’t murder someone by the end of the day, I’ll call this a success. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“They can’t do this, Glimmer! Right?! They <em> can’t </em>do this!”</p><p>Adora was pacing around the room, hair spilling everywhere from her tightly tied ponytail after she had run her fingers through it one too many times.</p><p>“I know Adora, I know!” Glimmer was sitting at the windowsill furiously typing at her new phone, the cluster of colorful chains and doodads clacking against the case as she typed faster and faster, eyebrows scrunching in concentration and anger.</p><p>“We’ve been roommates for so long, they can’t do this! And, and… I barely managed to get along with you, imagine now having to relearn all that with a brand new person!”</p><p>Adora sat in her chair, or what <em> used to be </em> her chair, unless Glimmer’s aunt could whip up a miracle.</p><p>“Gaaah, she stopped replying to me!” Glimmer yelled, slamming her fist on the wall, barely missing her favorite Fall Out Boy poster.</p><p>“Glimmer, your aunt can fix this, right?” Adora asked, dread in her voice. “I don’t think I can manage going through the social awkwardness of befriending another roommate.”</p><p>“Adora, chill. It will be <em> fine. </em>”</p><p>“Yeah, but what if it won’t? What if I have to go through all this stress all over again, and moving my stuff and all of-”</p><p>The door slammed open and the brown skinned boy in a crop top with the words<em> “Gosh I love arrows” </em> barged in, panting.</p><p>“Bow!” Glimmer said, dropping from her perch to look at their newly arrived friend. “Where have you been? I told you it was an emergency!”</p><p>“So-sorry Glimmer. I came as soon as I could. My dads were insisting we get some tea at the Whispering Woods so I ran all the way back as soon as I saw your message.” Bow was bent over, small beads of sweat forming on his brow as he moved to sit on the lower of the bunk beds. Adora bit her lip.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ll be any help though. Glimmer is trying, but I’m not sure if there is anything to be done.”</p><p>“Is this about the room situation?” he asked. “I reminded you to submit the papers on time. Adora, please tell me you didn’t forget.”</p><p>“I <em> didn’t forget, </em> Bow.” Adora huffed. “It’s not my fault the administration mixed up the documents.”</p><p>“And now they are saying how there is nothing to be done ‘cause the processing is already over and that Adora lost her spot,” Glimmer added, sitting next to Bow and pulling out her phone again. “She hasn’t replied yet.”</p><p>Adora groaned. “This is a disaster!”</p><p>“I’m gonna call her!”</p><p>"Who?" he asked. </p><p>"My aunt."</p><p>“Are you sure that is wise, Glimmer?” Bow asked.</p><p>“It’s all I can do! If anybody can bully those administrative bastards, it’s my aunt Casta.”</p><p>She tapped the screen and dialed, leaving the phone on speaker.</p><p>Adora dragged her chair across the room, nervously focused on the dial tone. After the third ring, Castaspella picked up.</p><p>“Glimmer my dear! So nice to hear from you!”</p><p>“Yeah, good to hear you, Auntie. Now please, help us get Adora back into our room!”</p><p>“Oh Glimmer, it’s never a social call with you, is it? It’s just, ‘Auntie I need this, Auntie I need that’. You didn’t even ask me how I was!”</p><p>Glimmer rolled her eyes at the phone as Bow stifled a laugh. </p><p>“Yes, I know. I’m sorry. I swear, I will do better. But this is very important. Adora said she submitted the papers just as she should have, and we double checked her receipts and everything. How could they have mixed it up so badly?”</p><p>A sound of rustling and rummaging came through the line next, and they could hear Castaspella quietly swearing.</p><p>“Ahh, well, dear, I am looking at it here; and yes, I did go all the way to the administrative office, so put that on your ‘Thank you’ list - and here it says that all the paperwork is in order.”</p><p>“That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time!” Adora said, unable to keep quiet.</p><p>“Yes, looking at her original online application, I see Brightmoon Hall, fourth floor, room 404. All is in order here, I don’t see why you kids are making such a fuss.”</p><p>The trio exchanged wide eyed glances.</p><p>“Adora!” Glimmer said, hand turning into a fist. Bow was shaking his head as he lowered Glimmer’s fist.</p><p>“It is alright Professor Casta, it seems it’s all in order,” he said defeatedly.</p><p>“Oh Bow, you’re there, too? Hello, how have you been?”</p><p>“Really, really busy with the school year starting.”</p><p>“Oh, I can imagine. I had to do so much paperwork…”</p><p>“Okay Auntie, thanks so much, I’ll talk to you later! K byeee!”</p><p>“Glimm-”</p><p>She threw the phone onto the bed and sunk into the mattress herself.</p><p>“Glimmer I…”</p><p>“You made me do all this shit, Adora, and you couldn’t even put in the <em> RIGHT ROOM NUMBER?! </em>” Glimmer grabbed her pink pillow and covered her face, most likely smudging all of her makeup.</p><p>“I’m sorry, okay!”</p><p>“I’m sure Adora didn’t mean it…” Bow started, before Adora gave him <em> the look </em>.</p><p>“It’s fine, Bow. I messed up. I don’t know how I got 404 instead of 407, but it’s the burden I’ll have to bear now.”</p><p>“You probably just missed the key when you were doing the online form. At least you’re still on the same floor.”</p><p>“Yeah, like that matters, Bow,” Glimmer said through the pillow.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Glimmer. I made you go through all this and I was the one that messed up,” Adora said, standing up. She turned to her bags that were still on the floor in the corner. After the whole chaos with the rooms, she didn’t even bother unpacking. </p><p>
  <em> Good job, Adora. Just another stellar disappointment on your part. </em>
</p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Glimmer was there, still annoyed, but smiling.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, Adora… or well, I am, but just a bit. Mistakes happen. Sure, we’re paying for this mistake, but that doesn’t mean we won’t be friends anymore.”</p><p>Adora glanced at her sneakers. “Yeah… It’s just… It’s my mistake. And I can’t do those.”</p><p>“Adora, everyone makes mistakes,” Bow said, coming over to the girls.</p><p>“Bow, I have to be perfect! I’ve so much depending on this degree.” She was not shaking, <em> thank god </em>, but she could feel the slowly sinking claws of guilt in her stomach.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. You will do great, and that has nothing to do with sharing a room with me.” Glimmer moved in to hug her, and Adora closed her eyes, leaning in. Bow, never to be left out from a group hug grabbed both of his friends and joined in.</p><p>“You guys… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>There was a loud throat clear at the door beyond the lounge area.</p><p>“Maybe you could start with letting me pass so I can move into my new room?” a whiny voice said.</p><p>All three of them jumped away in surprise, glaring at the figure.</p><p>“Frosta?” Glimmer yelled.</p><p>“Hi Glimmer. I’m your roommate for the year, it seems.”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Way.”</p><p>The teen genius walked into the room, dropping a bag on the floor. Adora stared in shock.</p><p>“I can’t believe I get to be stuck with a twelve year old!”</p><p>Frosta frowned. “I’m eighteen.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I get to be stuck with an eighteen year old!” Glimmer was once again burying her head in the pillow, while Bow was trying to console her.</p><p>“Hmph. Young adults. Now, lemme pass Adora. I believe that desk is mine now.”</p><p>Adora nodded, picking up her stuff.</p><p>“I guess I’m just gonna go…” Adora said, tiptoeing out.</p><p>“Have fun with your new roommate!” Frosta said.</p><p>That brought a whole new wave of anxiety that Adora was not ready to handle that day.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Okay rockstar, are we there yet?” Catra asked, after a winding and extremely uncomfortable walk across campus. Turned out that ‘just around the corner’ was actually a twenty minute walk across the ridiculously wide avenues and parks between faculty buildings.  After passing through the third thicket of trees and a weird cottage like teahouse with an upside down sign saying <em> ‘Whispering Woods’ </em>, Catra had had enough.</p><p>“Relax kittycat, we’ll be there in no time.”</p><p>“Look dude, if ‘tigress’ was out of the question, do you really think you’re gonna win me over with ‘kittycat’?”</p><p>“Well, you didn’t give me your name. And besides, if you get to call me ‘rockstar’, I get to give you a cute nickname.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, no you don’t. </em>
</p><p>“Catra.”</p><p>“That’s a cute name, Catra. I’m Mace.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Did’yer mom like cats or something?”</p><p>Catra <em> tried really hard </em> not to kill him at that moment.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, like you haven’t heard that one before. </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, she was a big fan. We lived in a house full of cats and they were like my brothers and sisters and we totally bonded.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re not serious?”</p><p>She just looked at him.</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Drop it, dude.”</p><p>“Okay. You’re a touchy one ain’t’cha?”</p><p>
  <em> Yup, heard that one before, too. </em>
</p><p>“I don’t see how any of this is relevant.”</p><p>“Just making small talk.”</p><p>“Well, don’t.”</p><p>They kept walking in silence for another few minutes before Mace gathered enough courage to speak again.</p><p>“Sooo, would you like to get some coffee sometime?”</p><p>Catra wondered if she would get expelled before she even got to her new dorm. </p><p>“Rockstar. Mace. My dude,” she started. “You don’t simply ask a girl you just met to go out with you.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because you will come off as a horndog and a creeper,” she said. “And ‘cause, in this particular case, the girl is a raging lesbian.”</p><p>Mace’s expression froze for a second before the information registered. “Oooooh, dude, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Mace. Just take me to the damn dorm.”</p><p>Seemingly ready to move away from the embarrassment he just went through, Mace smiled. “You’re in luck. We’re here!”</p><p>He rounded another corner, passing a boring gray building and Catra finally laid eyes on the peach colored dormitory. There was a garden patio with wooden benches, a few trees sprinkled across the immaculately mowed lawn, and a few lounging chairs.</p><p>“Welcome to Brightmoon Hall.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.”</p><p>“Now, do you have your paperwork? The administrative building is the one we just passed on the corner, if you need to grab copies.”</p><p>“Got ev’rything with me.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>Mace stood there, looking at her at the entrance to the hall.</p><p>“So, what do I do?” Catra asked annoyedly.</p><p>“Oh. Well, you just need to find the RA to check the documents and then you can go and unpack. Our RA is…”</p><p>“Mace, so lovely to see you again! I hope there will be no more shenanigans like last year, right?” A very tall, blonde and freckled girl was walking over to them, dressed in a long, floral patterned dress and orange sandals. Catra’s nostrils were assaulted by a very distinct and sweet smell that made her almost sneeze immediately.</p><p>“Perfuma! Was just talking ‘bout you.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Mace pointed at Catra.</p><p>“Hi. Catra. New resident. Got the paperwork. Show me the way.”</p><p>“Well, hello to you too, Catra. I’m Perfuma. I’ll be your Resident Assistant for this year. Glad to meet you.”</p><p>“Sure sure, just get me where I need to be.”</p><p>“You’re very rude,” Perfuma said, stepping forward.</p><p>Catra blinked. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Excuse you, yes. I’ve wished you a warm welcome into our ranks and you can’t even have it in you to introduce properly. You’re giving me some serious negative vibes.”</p><p>
  <em> Who the fuck does this chick think she is? </em>
</p><p>Mace moved away as the exchange continued, but Perfuma took another step, inhaling deeply. Her tone changed to a much lower and slower cadence.</p><p>“Pardon me, Catra, I did not have time to do my morning meditation today, and it has been really hectic so far. Maybe you’d enjoy joining us tomorrow morning? We do yoga, drum circles and meditation on a rotating schedule.”</p><p>
  <em> What. The. Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Catra just stared as Perfuma continued. “That is, when you settle into your new room. This is quite exciting, whenever we get freshmen. Ahh, I remember my first time at Etheria, though of course I was in Plumeria Hall back  then-”</p><p>“I’m not a freshman, flower girl.”</p><p>Perfuma stopped in the middle of her speech, brown eyes blinking in confusion.</p><p>“I thought you were a new resident?”</p><p>“I am. I transferred over from FZ University. I’m starting second year here.” Catra was already growing tired of explaining, even if Perfuma was only the second person to ask her today.</p><p>“Ahhh, alright. Unusual, but alright.”</p><p>“Yeah, tell me about it.”</p><p>“So, do you still need me Catra?” Mace chimed in from the background. He seemed to have inched away slowly, making sure not to be in the line of fire. </p><p><em> Good, seems he’s not as stupid as I thought </em>.</p><p>“Nah, thanks Miles.”</p><p>“It’s Mace.”</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p>She turned to Perfuma again. “I got the papers, so, where’s my room.”</p><p>“Well, let me see them.” Perfuma offered a hand and Catra dug out the documents from her backpack.</p><p>Scanning over the paperwork, Perfuma mumbled under her chin. “Sophomore, undecided major, irreconcilable differences with faculty staff… Oh dear.”</p><p>Catra impatiently tapped her steel-booted leg on the ground. “Yeah, none of that is really helping here.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Perfuma asked, glancing up at her.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okie-dokie.”</p><p>Perfuma turned the page and chuckled. “Ah, there we go! You’ll be on the fourth floor, reserved for the ladies. First and second are the boys’ dorms, since we do the whole mixing thing as of recently. Third and fourth are the girls and your room number is… 404. Oh, Entrapta would call this an unfortunate number, I’m sure.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” Perfuma turned with the papers and started walking up. “C’mon Catra, I’ll give you the signature and the seal, and then we can get your keys sorted. I can show you around the building if you’d like.”</p><p>Catra followed her. “Nah thanks. I think I can get around a dorm.”</p><p>“Sure, sure. If you need any help, there is an intercom at each door and you can buzz in to the entryway. Me or another RAs are usually around, but I will still give you my phone number if you can’t reach anyone. There is no strict curfew policy, but the main gates lock at 2am. You are allowed to be outside at any hour, but any sort of property destruction or disturbances will be penalized. There’s a few shops and bookstores and a lovely teahouse right around… Why are you laughing?”</p><p>“You said penalize.”</p><p>“Seriously Catra, what are you, twelve?”</p><p>“Twenty, actually.”</p><p>“Good, ‘cause I was worried for a second. Now, where was I? The teahouse-”</p><p>“That’s fine, flower girl, just get me my keys.”</p><p>Perfuma took another dramatically long deep breath, before smiling at her. “I will, but please make sure to check the fire escapes and get your roommate to show you around. And I am always available.”</p><p>At this point they were inside the building and Perfuma led her into a small side office. The blonde moved behind the desk and opened a side cabinet with a row of keys behind the glass. Running her finger along the fourth row, she picked up one of the two sets of keys and offered them to Catra.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Oh, but it seems your roommate didn’t pick up hers. Could you give them to her?”</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes, already mid way out of the office. “Yeah, gimme.”</p><p>Perfuma threw her the keys. Catra turned on her heel and exited the room.</p><p>“Wait, her name’s-”</p><p>But Catra was already hauling her stuff down the hallway towards the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Adora closed the door of the wardrobe, dropping the now empty duffel bag in the corner. She had just finished with the clothes, now unpacking her desk essentials, lining up her pencil case and the few picture frames she had brought over from her old room.</p><p>
  <em> Dammit. Everything is so different. I don’t know how many more surprises I can take. </em>
</p><p>She looked at the collage that Bow had made for the ‘Best Friend Squad’ at the end of last semester. Adora was sitting in her red hoodie with the swimming club logo on the front, Glimmer on her left in her pastel purple dress holding up a peace sign and a kissy face, while Bow on her right was aiming the camera and trying to cut off most of his arm holding it, mouth spread in a wide, warm smile. Adora had her eyes wide, being surprised as she was caught unaware, but still, she was beaming. Freshman year was rough, but they pulled through. <em> She </em>pulled through, thanks to them. The rest of the collage was simple photo booth pictures that they had taken during various outings, all outlined in rainbow stickers, encased in a sturdy pink wooden frame.</p><p>The next photo was one of Adora with her gold medal, taken at the last contest she did before highschool ended. Mara had taken that picture. It was the last day before everything fell apart.</p><p>She pulled up the next one - twelve year old Adora, in a plaid skirt and white shirt, standing proudly next to Mara in front of her new home. Her old home. The home she would never go back to.</p><p>She sighed and let that frame sink at the bottom of her drawer. </p><p>
  <em> No use digging up painful memories. You’re past this, Adora. </em>
</p><p>Yet her most painful memory still awaited. She pulled out the last frame. </p><p>She could remember nothing of the classes that day, except that they had lemon cakes for lunch. It was picture day and everyone was so excited, the nervousness and zeal in equal measure mingled in the early summer air. She had convinced Ms. Weaver to get Catra a new pair of fancy jeans. There they were, simple sixth graders - Adora in her blue and white button up dress and immaculate saloon shoes, beginnings of her signature ponytail hanging loose from where Weaver had slicked the hairs into submission earlier that day; and Catra, in her ripped new jeans, wearing a black t-shirt with a nintendo logo and in her trusty old converse shoes. It was the last picture they had taken together before the accident that summer. The last picture of their carefree days before Catra was injured, and before Adora was adopted. Staring at it was like a slap in the face.</p><p>“What happened to us, Catra? How can it be that you never answered? I wasn’t <em> that bad </em> of a friend, was I?”</p><p>The twelve year old Catra did not reply, just smiled, showing those sharp canines of hers.</p><p>
  <em> What was I expecting? I’m such an idiot. </em>
</p><p>Stifling the hot tears that always threatened her when she tried to revisit those memories, Adora screamed as she flung the picture frame across the room. She heard a loud crash as the heavy frame hit the door. Right at that moment the door clicked open and heavy footsteps clacked against the polished hardwood floor.</p><p>Adora scrambled for a tissue, leaning over the table mirror Mermista had gifted her last year, trying not to have all her mascara ruined after Glimmer had so meticulously applied it that morning. She would have to be presentable to whoever the new roommate was. There were so many students in Etheria, it was impossible to know who she was going to room with. She was too much of a coward to go down to Perfuma and inquire in advance. Even if she had the courage, it was too late now. She turned to greet her new roommate, a quick smile stretched across her face, before her eyes caught the figure.</p><p>The girl at the door had picked up the frame Adora had thrown and was looking at the picture engulfed in a mess of wild brown locks, mouth parted. Like a picture frozen in time, she was still, except for the down-turned eyes. Rapidly blinking, as if unable to fathom what she was looking at, the girl raised her head. One blue and one golden pupil met Adora’s eyes and her breath caught. She was sure she was hallucinating.</p><p>The girl lowered the picture and after a moment spoke.</p><p>“Motherfucker-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Room Where It Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But pride was always her biggest downfall,damn it, and it was so hard to let go of it when it was the only thing keeping her alive. Pride and spite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here we are, Chapter 2. I may have layered on the angst, but I guess it works. </p>
<p>I'm sorry in advance for any waterworks this causes.</p>
<p>Title comes as an homage to "The Room Where it Happens" from Hamilton. The song at the beginning is Au/Ra - <a href="https://youtu.be/Ro51SuLyh8A">Panic Room</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to the panic room</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Where all your darkest fears are gonna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Come for you, come for you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to the panic room</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You'll know I wasn't joking</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>When you see them too, see them too</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Hell raising, hair raising</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm ready for the worst</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra?” Adora spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, nope, no, this can’t be happening. Not now, not like this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Catra stared at her old friend, then down at the broken picture frame, then back at the blonde girl. It was definitely her. Eight years haven’t done much to change her, though Adora was significantly taller than her. Even the characteristic ponytail was there, though her features were older, more mature. Catra noticed the muscles of Adora’s upper arms under the tight white shirt  - </span><em><span>of course she got buff, ‘cause of fucking course</span></em> <em><span>she did</span></em><span>. Her face was bright, blue eyes wide, a trail of smudged mascara marring the lash line. Different, yet the same as the smiling kid behind the cracked glass, dressed in her blue and white dress.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was deafening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Adora,” she muttered flatly, surprised at the calmness in her voice. All of the tension gathered up in her shoulders and she repressed a shiver as she fought her fight or flight response.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It is really you,” Adora said dumbly. “I am so glad-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it, Adora. You don’t get to say that to me,” Catra interrupted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, it’s happening again, I don’t want to go through this again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora stood in silence, closing her eyes. She could see the other girl’s palms ball up into fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I can’t believe you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I can’t believe it either,” Catra said, looking down at the picture in her hand. Anger coursed through her, a jolt up her spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The noises in her head threatened to drown her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never replied,” Adora said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white hot anger flared in Catra. “I didn’t reply?! How do you dare say that to me?! You’re the one that waltzed off to her new life and never looked back! Do you know how many letters I sent that first year?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Catra, but I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna hear it, Adora! I don’t wanna know how lovely and perfect your life turned out. I don’t want to know anything about it. You left me, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>never wrote. Never tried to find me again. So keep your excuses.” Her vision practically swam as she stifled the traitorous tears. “I can’t do this. I just can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She threw the picture on the floor and grabbed her bags. She could hear commotion outside the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, people are gathering in the corridor, fuck, can’t see me like this, don’t see me, don’t see me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wiped the tears with the back of her hand, grabbing the door handle, inhaling sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand pressed lightly on her shoulder and she jerked away. “Don’t touch me!” She dropped the suitcase and swung her hand as she twisted in place. A familiar feel of her sharp nails on skin stopped her in her tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora was next to her, looking down at her arm, three familiar red lines stark against her pale skin. She was also crying.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Catra, please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She placed her hand on the handle again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a bit too late for that, don't cha think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora paused. “I know you must surely hate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good fucking guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t stop you from leaving. But trust me when I say, you won’t accomplish anything if you go out now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to the flower girl downstairs. I’ll ask for a transfer. ‘Cause sure as hell, I’m not rooming with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s face was red, as if she had slapped her. She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfuma won’t be able to do anything. Trust me, I’ve already tried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was coming?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Typical.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I didn’t, really. But I was transferred to this room too, after I messed up my application form and I’ve been trying all morning to get back to my old room. Glimmer even tried pulling her strings with the faculty but it didn’t do anything. So, save yourself the trouble and stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barely anything Adora said registered in her jumbled mind. “You’re just trying to keep me here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t easy for me either, Catra!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, tough shit Princess, you don’t get to be the victim here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess? What the fuck am I saying?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora blinked in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you do? Is that what you are? A victim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, that came out wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No,” she said rapidly. “But you still don’t get to tell me what to do. I’m not your little obedient shadow anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The surge of anger was already leaving her, and she could hear more people on the other side of the door. As the anger dissipated, ugly, painful feelings remained. She released the door handle and pushed Adora out of the way, dragging her suitcases. She dropped them on the floor, taking a bit more care with her banged up guitar case and looked around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was plain, to say the least. Whoever occupied it previously had done their cleaning up well; or maybe it was the summer staff. The room was more spacious than the tiny broom closet they used to call dorm rooms back at FZ. Twenty by twenty feet, it held the two desks with simple office chairs on the right side, and a bunk bed against the left wall. There was a small lounging area by the door with two pink bean bags and a coffee table, as well as a door by the desks that lead into a small walk-in closet. There were two empty shelves, one above each desk and an additional window seat with drawers installed underneath. Despite the lack of decorations, there were at least five pillows scattered around the room, all in unseemly, pastel colors. Even the covers for the beds were dyed pastel purple and had stars painted on them. Catra thought she was going to puke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat at the window seat and turned to face Adora. The blonde opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. Adora pressed onto it, stopping them from opening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a fruity voice called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is everything okay?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a male voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“People heard crashing and yelling.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just clumsy, it’s fine Glimmer,” Adora said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why won’t you let us in?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The male voice again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Adora, why don’t you let them in?” Catra asked mockingly. She crossed her arms, lounging in the seat. “You don’t want your fancy friends to meet the friend you abandoned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora looked annoyed, and that was enough for Catra. At the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m just cleaning up. I’ll catch up with you guys later. Are we still down for Whispering Woods frappuccinos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, she drinks frappuccinos now? What happened to you Adora?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy behind the door was whispering before Catra could hear his reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, Adora. You owe us an explanation.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The annoying one again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m worried, Adora. You sure you are okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeeeah, yeeeah, don’t worry Bow! Really, I am okay!” Adora’s voice went up two octaves. Same old Adora, could never lie to save her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll see you there!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was the one Adora called Glimmer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, what kind of people do you hang out with?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of footfalls dissolved and Adora turned her back on the door, sliding to the floor. She raised her head, glaring daggers at Catra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really have to be so mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who, me? Never.” Catra looked down at her black-painted nails, pretending not to care. She suppressed the echo of eight year old Adora asking her that same thing after Catra pushed a kid from the swing so Adora could have her turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra…” Adora stood up and approached her. Catra could now smell the scent of honey and coconut, most likely from the shampoo the other one used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have nothing to say to each other,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we never got the chance to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good riddance.” Her mismatched eyes turned to the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t seriously mean that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did she have to sound so much like a kicked puppy? Why did it made Catra’s heart ache at hearing it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re done, Adora. We’ve been done for years. I’ve done my fair share of missing you, and guess what? I got over it. Now, I don’t know what sort of crap you are trying to pull here, and the universe really could’ve given me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking break</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just for once, but I don’t really care anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s cheeks were red again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, go, hang out with your preppy little friends, talk about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful </span>
  </em>
  <span>your new roommate is, since it seems we’re stuck here for now. That is, if you dare even mention me. ‘Cause I don’t think you’ve told them about your sad, dark past. Am I right?” She raised her eyebrow triumphantly as Adora averted her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor little miss Adora, spent her time in the system, until her golden savior came to take her away from the nightmare she was living in.” Catra’s voice was no longer calm. Wait, when did she stand up from the seat? “Well guess what, Princess perfect, some of us never got our hero to take us away and ride into the sunset! Some of us stayed, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>never got a word back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Some of us lived </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> the nightmare, and came up stronger for it. So no, you don’t get to tell me I’m mean, ‘cause you got your shit sorted out and got to have your perfect family! ‘Cause I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I had absolutely nothing left after you abandoned me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was panting, tears dangerously close to spilling down again. Her nails were digging into her palms, most likely drawing blood at this point, her whole frame shaking, but she didn’t care. Her mismatched eyes pierced Adora’s blue ones as the blonde turned to face her again. This time, she wasn’t crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything about how my life turned out. You don’t know what I had to go through  to get where I am today. You don’t know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> I tried to get back to you,” Adora said, shoulders stiff. She moved a step closer to Catra. “I tried my hardest to find you, get back to you, get at least a glimpse of what happened to you after you never responded to my letters. And when I found out that yours were never delivered…” She seemed to be ready to punch her, so dangerously close, and Catra’s heart seemed to be thumping its way up her throat. Instead, Adora sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I wanted was a chance to talk things through with you. I never expected to see you again. It was my mistake for trying to reach you.” Her tone was flat, defeated. “You’re right. I don’t know you. The Catra I knew is probably long gone. I don’t know what you went through, and I am sorry for that, but you’re right. There is probably nothing left to talk about here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora turned, tension leaving her posture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did Catra’s heart ache at those words?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All she had longed for all those years was an explanation, right? At least that is what her therapist said. And now when she got the chance, she blew it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess all that progress is gone now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But pride was always her biggest downfall,damn it, and it was so hard to let go of it when it was the only thing keeping her alive. Pride and spite. She could almost hear Weaver’s voice whispering in her ear, telling her how useless she was. She repressed a hiss; instead, she cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde was about to turn back to face her when a loud knock came from the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora, Catra, I’m coming in.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was Perfuma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flower girl entered the room without pomp, a calm expression etched into her features, despite her sandals crunching on the glass by the door. She was holding papers - Catra belatedly realized she had never stopped to wait for Perfuma to give her the signed documents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’ve met, good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Adora muttered, moving to lean on one of the desks, hands crossed in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma walked over to Catra. “You forgot these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was also informed there was shouting. Girls, I don’t know why, but please, keep it down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Perfuma,” Adora said. At least she had the decency to look ashamed. Not like Catra wasn’t, but heck if she was gonna show it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma smiled gently at Adora. “I heard about the room mix up. I’m sorry, but you know there is nothing I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you get to make new friends now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes narrowed and flickered to Catra’s and Catra turned away, hugging herself. Perfuma didn’t seem to miss that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are having trouble adjusting, you’re both welcome to talk to me at any time. Adora, I will see you for yoga tomorrow morning,” she said. “And, Catra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra turned back and Perfuma placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a compassionate smile. “You are always welcome, too. I’ve read your file, and I think meditation would do wonders for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Flower girl. I might take you up on it sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Perfuma said, smiling widely. Maybe she wasn’t that bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything else you need Perfuma?” Adora asked tersely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Someone will have to clean up that mess. It’s too early in the school year to be throwing stuff around, but you are always responsible for your living space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s cheeks reddened. “I’ll get the broom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her footsteps echoed down the corridor, getting lost in the chatter of students. Perfuma strolled to the door and closed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything else you need, Perfuma?” Catra asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes and no, but I didn’t wanna be callous and speak in front of Adora. You’ve just met and you are entitled to your privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra blinked in confusion. Of course nobody knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’ve read your file. Considering the circumstances of your transfer, you have been recommended for therapy sessions as a way of…” she trailed for a second. “ Adapting to your new environment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra furrowed her brows. Of course. “You mean, to make sure I don’t repeat what happened at FZ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could look at it that way. But I speak from the heart when I say that everyone wants you to be happy and safe here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God forbid someone fucks up your little sliver of paradise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She rummaged through her bag and dug up a file holder filled with her notes, haphazardly stuffing the documents between the music sheets. Catra walked over to the empty desk and stuffed it into one of the drawers. Hoisting her guitar case up, she turned to Perfuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going out for a bit. You don’t happen to know where I can look for a part time job around here?” she asked, stuffing her own room key into the pocket of her leather jacket. She tossed Adora’s onto the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a notice board next to the RA office, and another one at the Moonstone square.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You happen to have a map? I barely found my way over here. I’m afraid I’ll get lost in one of the friggin’ thickets if I don’t have a gps or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, the office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool.” She was at the door now, fully aware she wanted to be gone before Adora returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Perfuma said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, Catra,” the other girl called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sessions are mandatory. If you want to stay at Etheria Uni, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will have to</span>
  </em>
  <span> go. Dr. Micah will be expecting you tomorrow morning for the introductory session.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pit in her stomach eroded once again. Who needed luck when you were Catra? She had already spent all of hers running away from her problems a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like you are running away now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Perfuma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door closed behind her and she quickly darted through the cluster of girls, running to the stairs. She didn’t know where Adora went for the broom, but she couldn’t deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that particular problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep running away Catra. That’s what you’re good at.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora was sure she saw those distinct wild curls dropping out of sight as she was dragging the broom and the dustpan back to 404. She had almost called out for Catra, deciding in the last moment that it would only bring more pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run away Catra. You always did.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Focusing on her would not solve anything. She couldn’t allow herself to think of Catra right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She returned to the room, practicing taking deep breaths while striding down the corridor, like they taught her in swimming practice. It actually wasn’t much different than the meditation sessions with Perfuma; the same ones she dropped out of when it turned out it was impossible for her to relax, even with guidance. The only reason she kept going back for yoga was because she felt guilty for dropping out of all extracurricular activities with her friend. Perfuma would be leaving at the end of this year, unless she decided to become a permanent assistant, and she had been a good friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A good friend that was still waiting in her room, warm smile covering up for the troubled expression as Adora announced her presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She left, huh?” Adora asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It seems she was in a hurry.” Perfuma entwined her palms in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Typical,” Adora muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing.” Adora smiled widely, hoping Perfuma would let it go. “Don’t you worry, I’m gonna clean this up asap. Again, I’m sorry for the commotion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s quite alright. To be honest, I was just worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no need for it now.” Adora took to sweeping the floor, glass shards clinking against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Adora asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look at the frame in the corner, just don’t look at it now, wait ‘till Perfuma is gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra seems like a very troubled girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” Her voice went up an octave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing… or well, it’s not on me to say. But please, take care of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora stopped her sweeping as Perfuma patted her shoulder. “She went through a lot last year. Just try to make her feel welcome and comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora pressed her lips together, realizing she was staring, mouth agape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright, Adora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll- I’ll take care of Catra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma clasped her hands in elation. “Excellent. Now I need to go, but I might see you later tonight at Whispering Woods?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Bow and Glimmer are already there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect! I’ll bring Mermista.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Perfuma exited, Adora simply slid down, limp against the door. The broom clanked to the floor, forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breaths Adora, deep breaths.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breathing hitched again, no matter how hard she tried. Her eyes filled with tears, looking at the picture frame. She couldn’t hold them. Breath ragged, she scrambled for the frame, ignoring the tiny bits of glass digging into her palms as she slid across the floor. She picked it up, sniffling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you do this to me?” she stuttered between sobs. The smiling Catra beneath the cracks didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And just as I was finally getting over it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could Catra just walk back into her life, and how could she make her a mess in less than an hour? All of the precariously placed pieces of Adora’s life shattered to the ground. All ‘cause of that damned girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that is what I get for not trying hard enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tear rolled down and slid onto the glass, seeping into the crack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all my fault. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all my fault. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t try hard enough. She’s right. Oh god, I don’t want her to disappear again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that deep down she knew she couldn’t have affected the past. It didn’t matter that her therapist walked her through working out her panic attacks. Nothing mattered in the moment, except that she had failed. Again, and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the feelings that she had buried, all the memories she locked away, they all rushed and engulfed her as the dam broke. She sobbed louder, gathering her body into a ball on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good for nothing Adora. You knew good things didn’t last. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And now payment is due.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hugged the picture, shaking and wept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll fix this, Catra. I swear, this time I’ll keep you safe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoaaah. Maybe it was too much? No? Well, we will see in the next chapter.</p>
<p>And hey, Scorpia, Entrapta and the Horde kids might feature in the next one. At least that's the plan.</p>
<p>Again, huge thanks to my spop server and to my beta, the amazing <a href="https://dazaleu.tumblr.com/">dazaleu</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>